


Leap Of Faith

by Jinxous



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Electrokinesis, F/M, Family, Fear, Fire Powers, Homelessness, Ice Powers, M/M, Meta, Orphans, Thief Barry Allen, X-Men AU - Freeform, X-men Inspired, meta gene, speedster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Barry knew that one day his powers would end up getting him killed, that's one of the reasons why he never appreciated them. It isn't till he was taken in by the one and only Flash to a school for people just like him that Barry realizes that maybe he's not all that different. Of course, the world has got to spin him around in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

It’d been easier this way. He had hated being there anyway, an orphanage that didn’t care much for their children. Barry couldn’t recall how many times he had went hungry to bed, how many times he’d be passed up because he was a handful. Barry didn’t know much about his family, actually he didn't even know his parents names. Barry had been dropped off at the orphanage when he was only a few days old and since then Barry had been a thorn in their side. Once he’d started developing power he became their worst nightmare. 

 

There was one thing that caused everyone to turn their back on him, he was born with the metagene. The metagene had been discovered generations before, but become national news 30 years ago when heroes and villains began to make it into the worlds sight. Barry figures that’s why his family gave him up, knowing he’d carry the gene. Barry had been 11 when he’d hit the streets, taking up the life of a thief. His powers of electrokinesis assisting in shorting out security systems. Barry had been on the streets for six years, surviving alone the whole time, keeping to his own, making it out of a heist before the cops or the Flash discovered it’d been robbed. The Flash, that’s where a new problem began. He too was a meta, but he was gifted with speed, always chasing down bad guys and putting them away. Barry both admired and hated him because he was a good person, unlike Barry, but he was bad for business. Thankfully he hadn’t ever met the man personally because Barry couldn’t outrun him and he wasn’t a killer. That’s why he had to be extra careful. To be honest, Barry had no control over his ever growing powers. It’d started as static shock at the orphanage, accidently zapping someone else when he made the tiniest flesh to flesh contact. That rapidly changed as his body began searching for more electricity, lights beginning to flicker whenever he was in a room. He didn’t understand at first, that is until one day he was doing his chores, changing some light bulbs. He’d had one hand placed against the wall to balance himself on the ladder, the other carefully removing the bulb. He’d grabbed the base of the bulb, about to climb back to the ground when the bulb started to flicker. He studied it, curious as to how the bulb was doing it when suddenly it glew bright, shattering in his hand. Barry had almost fallen off the ladder when he jumped, watching lightening spread from one hand to the other. Before Barry knew it every bulb along the wall began to shatter. He heard the kids down the hall screaming and yelling for their caretakers. Barry didn’t wait, he knew what happened to people with meta abilities and he wasn’t going to be one of them. That’s how he ended up running from home with the few possessions he owned, taking refuge in abandoned buildings. His powers manifested after that, Barry starting his life of crime. Even though they kept him alive Barry hated his powers. He couldn’t have skin contact with anyone without constantly worrying about electrocuting them, it made him a target of various people. He’d never enjoyed thieving, he hated taking what others had, but he needed money to eat.

 

That’s where everything went wrong. It’d been a routine heist, Barry trying to short circuit the security system his bare hand pressed against the power box. He’d done it hundreds of times, yet this time Barry hadn’t conducted electricity like normal. Instead he found himself inside the building, the alarm blaring as Barry laid in the path of a beam. Barry didn’t even have a moment to register anything before a figure stood in front of him. He saw red boots, Barry looking up, shaking. He couldn’t tell if it was the fear or if his body vibrating itself, but as he met the eyes of the masked hero Barry knew it was game over.

 

“Now what’s a young kid like you doing in a closed jewelry story like this?” Pushing himself up Barry slowly backed up, bare hand out towards the Flash.

 

“Stay back, I don’t want to hurt you.” Barry said with a whine, backing up towards the door.

 

“Kid, cops will be here in two minutes tops, I can have you at the station before that, now tell me what you can do to me before I have you handcuffed. The Flash smirked at him, like this was a game.

 

“I just want food, a home. Why can’t people like you leave me alone?” Barry said, the hero taking a step towards Barry. 

 

“Because you’re taking money from other people, why don’t you get a job like a normal kid?” He asked, Barry glaring at him.

 

“Cause I’m not a normal kid!” Barry growled, putting his hand on the wall behind him. He watched as the lights immediately flickered, Flash looking up to see the light bulbs shatter, raining down on them. Before Barry could flinch he was outside, far from the museum he had tried to steal from.

 

“You definitely, aren’t a normal kid...got a name?” Flash asked, smiling down at Barry.

 

“Why? You gonna take me back?”

 

“Depends where back is?”

 

“An orphanage, for normal kids.” Barry said, clutching his bag strap.

 

“You don’t want to go back?”

 

“Not really.” Barry mumbled, the back of his mind telling him to run, to zap him and run, but his body didn’t respond.

 

“What about a school? For people like us, to teach you to control and use your abilities.”

 

“I don’t want to fucking control them, I want them fucking gone! They’ve ruined my life enough!” Barry yelled, holding up his hand, sparks jumping from it.

 

“They’re a gift kid. I know it’s strange at first, but I promise it’s worth it.” Flash said, kneeling down to look up at Barry. “You can come with me, learn to control your electrokinesis. The man the owns the school, he has a doctorates in science and biology. He’s studied people like us for a long time.”

 

“What if he can’t help me? Everyday there’s something new, something I can’t control. I’m going to hurt someone.” Barry said, watching as the lightning disappeared.

 

“We can train you, give you a life you deserve amongst people like you. You’re not alone, I promise you kiddo.” Flash said, Barry looking down at his feet. “This can go two ways. I let you go, give you a warning and hope I don’t see you out robbing again. Or you come with me, we both get rid of the masks, start over new.” Flash said, smiling at Barry like he was a simple kid that broke a toy. Crossing his arms Barry turned around, his back facing Flash.

 

“I wasn’t supposed to get caught. I was going to short circuit the security system, I’ve done it over and over again. This time though, I just, fell into the building…like I just-.”

 

“Phased through the wall.” Barry nodded, looking at the tree. 

 

“Do you know what it’s like, afraid you’re going to hurt someone?”

 

“Everyday, but it comes with the job.” Flash said, smiling at Barry, the young man turning to face the superhero. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as he saw a man walking toward them, something shiny in his hand. “What?” Flash asked, turning to face why Barry had been looking at. Getting up he blocked Barry from the man, watching as he walked, face covered in a respirator, figure cloaked in a hooded jacket. Barry could hear a sound coming from him, it sounded like a weezing sound followed by a chirping noise...like an insect he’d heard before. “We have to go.” Flash said, watching as the man lifted his arm to throw the item in his hand. Barry watched as it sped towards them…then nothing. No pain, no man approaching them, instead he was in another location, the night sky disappearing as the sun rose in the horizon.

 

“What?” Barry asked, haven’t yet registered the fact he was being carried by the Flash. “Who the hell was that!?” Barry cried as Flash sat him on the ground, Barry’s legs a little wobbly.

 

“His names Cicada, he’s got a grudge against people like us.” Flash said, Barry shaking in his shoes. 

 

“He tried to kill us, b-but now he’s gone? He was just right there! Where the hell am I!?” Barry yelled, turning around to see a giant building…no a mansion. It was well taken care of, almost looking new even though Barry could see the engraved plate on the gate. Well’s School For Gifted Youngsters. Barry thought that sounded over wordy, but shrugged it off in his bewilderment. The school wasn’t what he’d expected it to be, to be honest it was better, but the bigger it was the more people there were.

 

“The school I told you about. It’s the safest place, it looks like a normal mansion.” Flash said, peeling his mask back, Barry looking back to see an older man, gray hair, and a wide smile. “There’s a nice place the students built on campus that serves coffee if you’re interested?” Barry’s voice got stuck in his throat, but he nodded, putting his glove back. Flash smiled, leading the way away from the school. “So do you have a name?”

 

“…Barry.”

 

“Well Barry, I’m Jay Garrick.” Barry looked at the man, a few feet away, following his lead. “This place has delicious coffee and snacks if you’re hungry.”

 

“I have no money, remember.” Barry said, as they walked into a small cafe, it was empty except for the staff. Looking around Barry felt a calmness over the atmosphere, the lights dimmed a little bit so it was cruel on the eyes. Jay pulled him towards the counter, the girl at the register smiling at them, her eyes lingering over Barry.

 

“I’ll pay Barry.” He said, waving at the girl.

 

“Hey Jay, who’s the new guy?” She asked, smiling at Barry.

 

“This is Barry, he’s taking a look around.” Jay said, the girl holding out a hand, making Barry jump.

 

“I’m Lisa, nice you meet you.” Barry just stared at the hand, tucking together. The girl withdrew her hand, but didn’t look upset. “You’re not the first that’s scared to touch some.” She said, still smiling at Barry. “What can I get you?” 

 

“I-I don’t know, I’ve never had coffee before.” Barry said, the girl looking at Barry. 

 

“How about something sweet?” Barry nodded, Lisa ringing it up. Barry found a seat while Jay paid, bringing over a cupcake.

 

“It’s not food, but it’s something.” Jay said, Barry peeling the cupcake wrapper off.

 

“I wanna thinking that maybe you should meet the headmaster, talk to him before you make a decision.” Barry looked up with icing on his face like a child. “Or maybe a hot shower?” Barry’s ears perked up, a smile coming to his face.

 

“Do you have clothes? Maybe outside showers? Waters a conductor.” Jay smiled, nodding over at the outdoor showers closer to the track and field.

 

“Let’s go meet with the headmaster, then we’ll get you a change of clothes, maybe a room?” Jay said, smiling at the younger man, Barry just staring down at the cupcake.

 

“I don’t know, I don’t think I belong here.” Barry mumbled, the door dinging as the first wave of students faced the morning.

 

“Everyone felt that way before they joined, but I promise you Barry, you’d fit right in.”

 

“Is there a cure? I’d rather have that instead of death flesh.” Barry said, looking at his covered arm.

 

“Have you ever used your powers in a fight Barry?”

 

“No, why would I?”

 

“Because sometimes life corners you, but you always try to wiggle your way out. I’d personally like to train you Barry, if you’d like to stay.”

 

“What do you know about my powers?” Barry asked, finishing the cupcake.” 

 

“I think more than you know. Like you said, everyday something different happens.” Barry nodded, looking up at Jay. 

 

“You said it’s a school, like a school-school right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I haven’t been in school for six years.” 

 

“We’ll handle that, do a few tests and put you where you need to go.”

 

“Okay. I guess I can talk to the headmaster.” Barry mumbled, the door ringing as it opened again. Jay smiled, leaning over and patted Barry’s hands. Barry looked down at the hand, but didn’t say anything about it, just studied Jay. He seemed like he’s a mentor type, a fatherly type, Barry wondered if he had children.

 

“Mr. Garrick-.” Barry said, Jay cutting him off.

 

“Just Jay, Barry.” Jay smiled, retracting his hand.

 

“Jay...do you have kids?” Barry asked, looking up at the man, expecting a glare for the forward question, but saw a smile.

 

“No, not that I didn’t want any.”

 

“If you had a child, would you put them up for adoption, knowing they could possibly become one of us?”

 

“Only if I had no choice.” Barry pouted, sighing. “I had a nephew, he’s gone now, lost him with his parents when he was just a kid.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Barry mumbled, lifting up his arm and wiping his face.

 

“It’s been a long time, it doesn’t go away, but it does get better. That’s why I became a mentor here, to help kids that have families that don’t want them.”

 

“Thank you, for giving me a chance to redeem myself. Most would attack me instead.”

 

“I give everyone a chance, even Cicada had a chance.”

 

“Seriously? That crazy guy.” Barry asked, Jay nodding. 

 

“Once upon a time Cicada was a child in need as well.”

 

“What happened?” Barry asked, Jay about to open his mouth, but before he could he was cut off.

 

“Hey Jay, welcome back!” Someone yelled, making Barry jump. Someone passed Barry, the younger looking to see a young hispanic man, highfive Jay. Behind him stood a girl, smiling at them. “How was Central?”

 

“Nice as ever, had a run in with Cicada again?” Jay said, smiling at Barry.

 

“Would you guys like to join Barry and me for breakfast?”

 

“A cupcake isn’t really breakfast.” The girl said, looking at Barry. “Are you a new student?” She asked, brushing brunette hair out of her face, the boy next to her looking at Barry, eyes wide.

 

“This is Barry. We have to speak with the Well’s first, then give him the tour of the old place.” Jay said, Barry tucking in.

 

“So what’s your powers?” Barry looked over at the boy, seeing him stare at him. He just looked down, avoiding their eyes again.

 

“Cisco, what have we said about that question? It’s too straight forward, especially to someone in a new environment.” The boy, Cisco, sagged his shoulders, sighing as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes sir, sorry.” He mumbled, the girl beside him elbowing him.

 

“Well, Barry wants to explore the campus a little before talking to the headmaster so if you excuse us.” Jay pushed out his chair, Barry copying him. 

 

“See you later.” Cisco said, the girl beside him waving. As the two passed Lisa the girl smiled at Barry. 

 

“See you around cutie. Maybe I can show you around campus later.” Barry went red, pulling his hood over his head as he followed Jay, hands in his pocket. 

 

“Lisa?!” Cisco whined, leaning against the counter. Smiling Lisa leaned forward.

 

“Don’t worry, your my geek. Plus he’s more Lenny’s type.” Lisa said, the door dinging, a group of people walking in, the air getting tense as the leader walked over. Cisco froze up, trying to become invisible to the man in front of the group, wrapped in a blue parka. Cisco would never understand why he wore that when he couldn’’t even stand a little bit of body heat. “Speak of the devil.”

 

“Lis, you’re supposed to be working, not flirting.” The man growled, eyes falling onto Cisco, who started backing away a little. Cisco could feel the ice that came with the icy glare.

 

“I can do both dear brother. Speaking of flirting, did you see the cutie walking out with Jay?” Lisa said, batting her eyelashes.

 

“You mean the person with the hood up? Didn’t seem to noticable. Just another kid like us.” Len growled.

 

“His names Barry, no idea what he can do, just know he can’t touch people.” Lisa said, smiling as she tried to see if he was still out there, unfortunately not spying him. “He’s super cute Lenny. Just your type.”

 

“For the last time Lis, I don’t need anyone.” He growled, getting close to his sister. “For all you know he could be dangerous.”

 

“Well, maybe talk to him. He’s a little shy.” Lisa said, looking at the girl beside Cisco.

 

“Definitely closed off.” She said, looking at the group of people.

 

“How about we stop talking about the new kid and you take our order, sister dear.”

 

“Jerk.” Lisa mumbled, smirking at her brother.

 

“Trainwreck.” He mumbled back, smiling at her. 

 

“So let me guess, a blended hot cocoa, you’ll ice it yourself?” Lisa snarkly responded, Len about to make a remark when someone else beat him to it.

 

“If he can’t I’ll frost it for you.” Cisco friend said, eyes glowing white, a smirk on her face.

 

“Frosty’s got as many puns as you Snart.” A man said behind Len, the shorter man smirking.

 

“Anytime you want to find out who has the coldest heart i’m here for the challenge Frost, until then you should let Snow drive.” Len said, Frost glaring, but her eyes faded back to their normal brown. 

 

“For real guys, I need your orders class starts soon and everyones getting up.” Lisa said, Len rolling his eyes at his baby sister once again, but leaned over and wrote down everyones orders. Secretly she waited for another chance to bump into Barry, wanting to know him a bit more before he met her brother, also to see what he classified under. Until classes the next day she probably won’t get the chance, but if Lisa Snart was anything it was patient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day late, but had to fix some stuff in the chapter. I'd like to inform that next week there won't be a chapter, and the following week there may not be one either. Life's made me busy :).

Barry followed Jay led the way toward the school, Barry swallowing as he hid behind Jay. He knew he wasn’t going to be ready to face the headmaster, but as they passed more people Barry’s fingers itched to swipe wallet like he’d done before in big crowds and old habit that was going to die hard for him. Tucking his gloved hands into his hoodie pocket, looking around to see a group of kids in every room, Barry unable to fathom that they were all like him. In a corner he saw a girl writing in a book, her hair pushed back in a braid out of her face as she wrote quickly. Across the hall was a boy in glasses playing with a rat, Barry watching as a larger kid walked over to the much smaller. Barry watched as he towered over him, Barry watching as he picked up and tipped over the boys backpack, laughing at him as the younger tried to pick up his things without a word, just glaring. 

 

“Where’s the big mouth? Don’t get it when you’re alone?” The older boy laughed, Barry, stopping, staring at the scene. Jay noticed a little way down the hall, eyes dragging to the scene.

 

“Tony, thought we had a talk about your treatment of other students?” Jay said, Barry, clenching his fists. He’d know a bully a mile away. He was always the weak one at school and the orphanage, pushed around his whole childhood, and he got a tiny joy out of scaring them when his powers manifested, but that feeling also scared him. He was stronger, but that didn’t mean he had to become the bully himself, especially against people that were normal.

 

“Just holding his bag open Jay.” The boy smirked, Jay, crossing his arms.

 

“Stop “holding” bags for people Tony, or else it’s gonna be an issue with Headmaster Wells.” The boy kept his smirk but nodding, Jay shaking his head. Barry could feel the electricity bouncing through his skin, wanting to use it to wipe that cocky smirk from this bullies face.

 

“Instead of holding the bag you should put the books back in the bag you dumped,” Barry growled, eyes glaring from under the hood, seeing the bully glare.

 

“What’d you say pipsqueak?”

 

“I said pick up the books numbskull. You don't have any right to pick on someone smaller.”

 

“I don’t fucking know who you are Hoodie, but back up before you taste steel.” The bully said, standing straight, Barry looking up at the older boy. The lights flickered as lightning danced in Barry’s eyes, everyone in the hallway staring at the ceiling to see what was going on.

 

“Don’t tempt me to do something we both would regret.”

 

“Barry, come on. The headmasters waiting, Tony just stop messing with the others or I swear there will be consequences.” Jay said, the lights ceasing to flicker, Barry not breaking the eye contact.

 

“I’m not afraid of you.” He said, turning and following Jay towards the stairs, Barry catching a glimpse of the girl watching him, a big smile on his face. He could hear the angry huffs behind him but ignored it as he followed the speedster up the stairs.

 

“Barry, it’s not good to pick a fight before even meeting Wells.”

 

“I can't stand bullies, he needs to be punished,” Barry growled, the two staying silent after. Once they reached the headmaster's office Jay opened the door, letting Barry walk in first, following behind and closing the door. There was a man at the desk, reading over some papers, not bothering to look up.

 

“Jay, nice to see you’re back, you could have messaged me that you were bringing a new student.” The man said, scribbling down some notes. 

 

“This is Barry, he has electrokinesis. I’ve seen it first hand. Barry this is Headmaster Harrison Wells, but we call him Harry or Wells.” Jay said, patting Barry on the shoulder, the teen just staring at the hand again.

 

“Was he the reason all the lights in my school just flickered.”

 

“He had a run-in with Tony, but nothing happened except some word exchange,” Jay said, Barry, pulling his hood down.

 

“It’s still a bad impression. The man said, looking up at Barry, the boy just staring. “Shouldn’t try to make enemies on the first day.”

 

“I hope you don’t condone this behavior. It doesn’t say welcome to the school.” The headmaster- Wells- smiles at Barry, the teen looking him straight in the eyes.

 

“We don’t Tony just has an issue following the rules and will be brought into the office after classes. Now Mr.-?”

 

“Just Barry,” Barry mumbled.

 

“Barry. I’d like to fill out your enrollment papers, but I’d like to see a sample of your abilities.” At this Barry looked over at Jay, eyebrow raised.

 

“It’s okay.” Jay smiled, Barry rolling his eyes.

 

“If you say so,” Barry said, removing his glove. The sparks danced to life on his fingertips, Barry watching them carefully as he turned, stepping towards the wall. He looked back at Jay, hoping he’d tell him not to, but all he saw was a smile. Sighing Barry gently pressed his hands against the wall, the sparks dancing onto the wall. Well’s and Jay watched as the lights began to flicker at an alarming rate, the electricity running wild in Barry’s eyes. He heard a gasp along with a shatter, Barry ripping himself away from the wall to be greeted by a darker room, the lights from above shattered on the ground. Well’s stood, clapping his hands as he looked at Barry, Jay smiling at him proudly, like he’d done something completely normal.

 

“Barry, that was more than I could have expected, you’re electric current was so powerful my desk lamp shattered. If you wouldn’t mind having a seat I would like to ask some questions while we fill out an enrollment sheet.” Barry nodded, taking a step towards the chair when suddenly the floor disappeared, Barry, falling through it. He rapidly fell, passing through the other floors. Barry let out a small scream, only for it to cut short when he hit the something, the object giving way under his body. He let out a groan, laying sprawled out in a pile of wood, hood covering his face. 

 

“Oh my god, are you okay. That was, well, a hell of a fall. Where’d you come from?” Someone said, Barry, bringing his hand up and removing his hood from his view. Looking over he saw one person and his breath hitched immediately. The first thing he noticed was icy blue eyes staring down into his hazel ones. The stranger was breathtakingly handsome that Barry’s mind had frozen up, he didn’t even notice he was babbling to the stranger, still on the pile of wood.

 

“Bar-Barry, that’s my name. Fall? Right. I’m fine.” Barry said, smiling at him. 

 

“That’s good, do you want to go see the nurse, make sure nothing is damaged?”

 

“I’m fine, it’s alright. I was just with the headmaster.”

 

“I’d like the nurse to say that, but if you are certain would you like help up?” The older boy asked, holding out a hand. Barry rose his hand, pausing when he realized he didn’t have his gloves on. Instead, he pushed himself off the rubble, tucking his hands into his pocket.

 

“Well Barry, my name is Leon, but people call me Leo. So, do you hate being touched or are you unable to?” Leo asked, Barry, looking off to the side, Leo still smiling him. Raising his hand Leo held it out to Barry, making the teen look at it. He watched as pale flesh turned to ice, glimmering under the light. Barry was stunned, watching as the ice turned back to skin, Leo smiling. “It took me so long to be able to control it, but coming here I learned so much more than control.” 

 

Swallowing Barry removed his hand, the sparks dancing. Leo’s smile going wider as he watched. “I absorb electricity and I can’t control, I thought that was my only ability, but lately I’ve started passing through objects.”

 

“Sounds terrifying, but trust me, you’re in the right spot.” Leo smiled, earning a smile from Barry. The moment crashed down when Barry was slapped in the face by wind and a flash of light. Jay was beside him, hands on his shoulders. 

 

“Are you okay Barry?” He asked as Wells walked into the room, Barry’s gloves in his hands.

 

“I’m fine, I just broke this…” Barry pointed to the pile of wood.

 

“Piano, it was the piano,” Leo said, Barry, going red in embarrassment.

 

“Barry, how did you do that?” Wells asked as he walked over, Barry carefully pulling his gloves from the older man's fingers, pulling them on as fast as he could.

 

“I don’t know. I just started this all last night, I don’t know what’s going on.” Barry mumbled, sticking his hands in his pockets.

 

“Barry, let’s take you to the nurse. A proper examination will allow us to take notes of your abilities and assess your health. Something tells me you haven’t had one for a long time.” Jay said, Barry, reaching up and pulling his hood up, covering himself from the awkward discussion.

 

“Yeah, a very long time,” Barry mumbled, holding the strings of his hoodie. “If it helps I’ll go.” He said, Jay, smiling at the teenager.

 

“Good, then while that’s being done we’ll set up your room. What’s your favorite color, Barry?” Wells asked, smiling at Barry while Jay rubbed his shoulder.

 

“Red, I like red. Is it possible to get a bed off the wall?” Barry asked, earning a nod from the headmaster.

 

“Alright, let me go change out of my costume and then we can go to the nurses quarters,” Jay said, Barry, looking over to see Leo smiling at his phone.

 

“I’ve got to go, nice to meet you, Barry.” He said, waving at Barry with a big smile before grabbing his bag and running out of the room.

 

“Bye,” Barry mumbled as he waved back, but Leo already out of the room. Jay gave him a big smile, glad to see Barry already making friends.

 

“Come on Bare, let’s get you checked up and cleaned up, maybe after your room tour we can get lunch and tour the campus.”

 

“I’d like that Jay,” Barry said, reaching out and grabbing Jay by the wrist. The older man couldn’t help but smile as he led Barry out of the room, past Wells. The man stayed behind, staring back at the mess Barry had caused.

  
  


Leo threw open the cafe door, seeing the group of people that's been waiting on him, chatting across from one another. Walking over Leo slid in next to another boy, kissing him on his cheek before removing his bag from his shoulder. Glaring from across from Leo was his big brother, identical twin brother he should say. It was like looking into a mirror, but you could tell the difference between them after a minute of talking to them. “You’re late, later than usual.”

 

“Sorry, I met the new kid.”

 

“What’s his power, what’s he like?” Lisa asked, reaching across and grabbing her brother's hand, Leo rolling his eyes.

 

“Totally Len’s type,” Leo said, getting an eye roll from his brother. “He’s a nice kid, scared to death of himself though. I think Jay’s the first person to give him contact, which I think is because Barry trusts him.”

 

“Barry? Got the last name?” The guy beside him asked, looking over at Leo with a playful smirk. “Is he cute?”

 

“Adorable, and I think he has a thing for this face. So you’re all ready to go, Len, just don’t scare him off with your award winning personality dear brother.” Leo said, getting a chuckle from the group. A girl passed by the group, overhearing their conversation and jumping in.

 

“Are you talking about the new guy, he’s so schway. He threatened to put Tony in his place for picking on Hartley again.” She said as she pushed her braid back.

 

“Yeah, so what’s his power?” Cisco asked, licorice hanging from his mouth.

 

“Well, at first it electrokinesis, but then he phased through the floors, he went from the headmaster's office to smashing the piano in the music hall,” Leo said as he weaved his hand into the other meta's

 

“Hold on, are you saying he may be in the middle of a second genetic mutation?” Caitlin asked, holding up her hand.

 

“That or he's been using only a certain part of his powers and they’re finally awakening. Either way must be terrifying.” Leo said, looking up at his brother.

 

“He could really use someone to help him through hard times.” He smirked, Len’s eyes twitching.

 

“Why the hell do you think I need someone?”

 

“You’re just so lonely, and he’s just your type,” Lisa said, leaning against Len.

 

“I’m fine by myself so drop it or you’ll both be under ice,” Len said, standing up and leaving the group.

 

“Come on Lenny! Where are you going?” Lisa called, after her brother.

 

“Class!” Len growled, leaving the cafe with an icy door left in his wake.

 

“I’ve got to head out to the nurse's office, Gideon needs a hand today,” Caitlin said, picking up her things before following Len out the door, stopping to thaw the ice.

  
  
  


Barry sat on the examining table, wincing as the needle was removed from his arm, a band-aid placed over the needle mark. The doctor, Gideon as he learns she preferred to be called, smiled as she placed the vile of blood on the tray beside her. She was making out the label when the door opened, Caitlin walking in as quietly as she could.

 

“Ah Caitlin, there you are. Have you had the chance to meet the new student?” She asked Barry, looking over at the girl.

 

“Only in passing with Jay. I didn’t introduce myself, I’m Caitlin Snow, it’s nice to meet you.” Caitlin said, placing her bag in the corner. 

 

“Barry…but you already know that.” Barry smiled, putting his hoodie back on.

 

“So, how old are you?”

 

“I’m 17,” Barry said, climbing down from the table.

 

“So you’re going to be in my classes then.” Barry shrugged, sliding off the table.

 

“Jay said I have to take some test, I guess tomorrow.”

 

“If you need any help you can always ask me or one of my friends, even Frost.” Caitlin smiles, Barry looking at her weirdly.

 

“Who’s Frost?”

 

“I share my body with her, she comes out when accessing 100%. She’s pretty awesome.” Caitlin said, holding up her hand, an ice spear forming. 

 

“Woah,” Barry said, Caitlin, holding it out. Barry took it, examining it. “This is super cool.” Barry squeaked, Caitlin, smiling as her eyes glowed white.

 

“What’s going on in here?” Jay asked as he walked in, Barry and Caitlin staring over at him.

 

“Just talking powers Jay,” Caitlin said, the man smiling.

 

“Caitlin, why don’t you show Barry around the campus?”

 

“Or maybe an outside shower?” Barry asked, looking up at Jay, who smiled.

 

“Go ahead and I’ll find some clothes, get yours washed.”

 

“Okay…thanks, Jay.” Barry said, following Caitlin out of the room, the two chatting about their powers. As soon as they were out of earshot Jay looked to Gideon.

 

“Gideon?” He mumbled, the Doctor humming as she placed the blood sample into the fridge. “Can you have that tested for you know what?”

 

“Yes, I’ll share my findings, but that will be a couple of days. Maybe you should get him set up, let him make some friends before classes start.”

 

“Yeah, maybe pull out the bracelets until he starts training,” Jay said, Gideon, looking at him.

 

“He can’t wear them all the time though.”

 

“I know, but to be able to touch people will mean the world to him,” Jay said, smiling as he saw the two walk down the stairs and out of sight. 

 

“I’ll get all the answers we need to start his training until then school begins tomorrow for him.” Nodding Jay turned and walked out the door, going to talk to Wells.

  
  


Barry walked with a towel and washcloth in his arms, Caitlin bringing her soaps for him to use. Barry was excited at the chance to have a real shower after so long. He used to sneak into homes when people were away just so he could take a warm shower and clean himself, even take some food before disappearing to live on the streets again. It felt less more invasive to actually have a place to go, even if it was the outside gym showers. 

 

“I’ll go set things up, give me a second,” Caitlin said with a big smile, Barry nodding. Leaning against the wall Barry tapped his foot against the wall. He looked around as he waited for Caitlin to call for him, trying to busy himself. The school seemed alive now, groups of students walking back to campus as a bell chimed. Barry looked at the different people, eyes being led to the familiar face of the ice meta he’d met earlier. Smiling Barry ran after him, calling out for Leo. The older student turned, Len glaring at Barry for mistaking him for his brother, but the words caught in his throat when he saw the bright hazel eyes. Len froze in his spot as he looked Barry up and down, taking in the dirty appearance. He was caught by Barry’s eyes though, the electricity bouncing in them captivating him.

 

“Hey…I just wanted to say thank you again for what you said earlier Leo, after being alone for so long it’s hard to adjust to the idea that there are people like you that are willing to help you. I’m hoping that we’ll be in class together.” Barry smiled, Len just frozen as a pink tint brushed across his pale cheeks.

 

“Y-yah…Barry right?” Barry’s face lit up as he nodded like he had been happy that Len, Leo, remembered who he was. “I…gotta go to class, but I’ll see you around. Welcome to Well’s School For Gifted Youngsters.” Len said, walking off, shaking his head about getting worked up from the new kid. 

 

Turning Barry walked back towards the showers, only to be greeted by Caitlin smiling. Neither said anything, Caitlin leaving Barry to the showers, putting an out of order sign on it to give Barry some privacy. As soon as the warm water hit his skin Barry let out a moan, taking in the heat against his skin. Ignoring the sparks that traveled with the water, lighting up the showers.

 

“Barry? I got your clothes.” Jay’s voice echoed through the abandoned showers, making Barry jump.

 

“O-one minute Jay!” Barry called, washing his body and hair before coming out to Jay, wrapped in a towel. Snatching the clothing from the older man’s hands before running back into the showers. Jay smiled, shaking his head as he turned to watch the students practicing their powers on the football field. 

 

“What do you want to do now? Lunch isn’t for a few more hours so how about we look at the classrooms.”

 

“Maybe…my bedroom. I’m tired.” Barry said, walking out now dressed, rubbing his eyes. Jay smiled down at the young man, nodding as he held out a pair of kitchen gloves.

 

“Alright, let's go. I’ve got your room number in the file from Harry. Then I’ll wake you for lunch, I’m sure you’re plenty of hungry.” Jay said as Barry took the gloves, taking them and putting them on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back, I'm so excited to be back and with new ideas. Someone asked for the link to my tumblr, here you go :)
> 
> https://mx-jinxous.tumblr.com/

Barry was torn from his peaceful sleep by the sound of screeching, slamming his hand in the area of the screeching. His fingers slid on top of the machine it came from, followed by an explosion. Shooting up Barry was met with the remains of his alarm clock scattered on his sheets and bed. Swallowing he looked over at his roommate's bed, seeing that he was gone from the room, the teen then looking down at the mess on his blankets he swallowed once more. Grabbing the alarm clock he looked at what was left, pieces popping off as he looked it over. Sighing Barry dreaded asking Jay for a new alarm clock, but he couldn’t count on his roommate to wake him every morning. Suddenly a knock on the door grabbed Barry’s attention, the teen hiding the alarm clock behind his back, calling out to the person to come in. Opening the door Jay walked in a few inches to see Barry looking at him with a nervous look on his face. Taking a scan around the room Jay smiled, noticing the pieces around Barry and the lack of the alarm clock.

“Good morning Barry. I see you’ve gotten used to your alarm clock.” He said with a smirk on his face, Barry pulling it from behind his back. The light inside flickered from the electricity coursing from Barry. He gave a nervous smile, staring up at Jay, making the older man chuckle. “We’ll get you a new alarm for tomorrow. For right now I have your wardrobe for today. I figured you didn’t have any clothes other than what was on your back, so I borrowed something from an old school wardrobe.” Jay pulled a pair of pants, gray wife-beater, and an old, worn black hoodie. “Get dressed. You have my class first, breakfast is over, but I snagged you a banana.” Jay said, holding out the banana in his other hand.

”Thank’s Jay…I'm going to change.” Barry said, taking the outfit and banana. It didn't take long to get dressed and eat a banana, Barry leaving his room to walk with Jay.

“Nervous about your first big day?” Jay asked as they walked down the hall to the large doorway that led to Jay’s class. Barry wasn’t surprised that Jay could pick up his uneasiness in his eyes, Barry wasn’t trying to hide it.

“Yeah, I just...people, I’m not that good with them,” Barry said, looking at his gloved hands.

“You and Caitlin seemed to get along alright.” Jay smiled down at the young man, Barry just tucking back together.

“I just think she’s cool. I know this is my first time around other metas, but I’ve never heard of one that has a separate personality. I'm hoping I’ll get to meet the other persona.” Barry said, pulling his hood over his head. 

“Well, what about Leo?”

“We haven’t talked much, he just seemed like a chill guy,” Barry mumbled, Jay smirking down at Barry, the teen looking at him with a smile.

“Those Snart siblings love a good pun,” Jay said as they reached the large door, opening for him, letting Barry walk in first. The door shut behind them with a creak, Jay leading Barry into the classroom full of chatty students. Swallowing, Barry walked behind Jay, the classroom full of chatter, Barry stopping beside Jay’s desk, the man smiling as he patted Barry’s shoulder. Looking at the class he pointed out a seat to Barry, in the corner of the room, closest to the window. Looking up Barry nodded, walking back to the seat with his head down, a hoodie covering his face. Jay cleared his throat as he stood at the front of the classroom, the class looking at him.

“Welcome back to class, did everyone get their homework done?” Jay asked, everyone but Barry pulling out books, Barry ducking back into his seat, the person beside him looking at him like he’d just manifest from nothing. “Class, we have a new student joining us today. This is Barry, please be kind and accepting.” Jay said, turning to the board behind him as others in the class looked at him, whispering amongst themselves.

“Hey, you need a notebook and a pencil?” The boy said beside him, Barry turning to see the kid that’d been staring him down was the one that he’d helped yesterday. Nodding Barry watched him hand over a spare notebook with a pencil tucked in the spiral. “Thanks for yesterday by the way. I didn’t get the chance to say that before.”

“It was no problem, I’m Barry by the way.”

“Hartley. Is your name short for anything or is there a nickname you have?” he said as Barry opened the notebook.

“My names Bart, but I prefer Barry,” Barry said a smile on his face.

“I don’t blame you.” Barry snorted, getting a few students to look back at them, making Barry quiet down. “Do you want to join me and my friends for lunch later?”

“I-I don’t have any money for food,” Barry mumbled, gloved fingers rubbing up against the spiral of the notebook.

”I can spot you money, my parents send me a lot thinking this is a private school with expensive things.”

“I won’t be able to pay you back.”

“No problem, so..what do you say?” Hartley asked, Barry, taking a moment to think over what Jay had been saying earlier before nodding. Smiling Hartley went back to paying attention to Jay, Barry turning to take notes.

Before Barry knew it the bell had rung, Jay dismissing the class, Hartley waving to Barry as he left for his next course. Jay sighed as he turned and saw Barry still tucked away in his chair, staring at his notebook. Walking over Jay sat in the desk beside him, looking over the notebook full of notes from the class. “I know it’s a lot, I know it’s scary too, but Barry I have faith you can do it. If you need help we can get you tutors, but you’ll have to go to the classes first.”

“Thanks, Jay and Hartley said he could help me as a thank you for yesterday. I’m not scared of class…I just... my foot is stuck in the ground.” Barry said, Jay, looking down to see Barry’s foot gone in the floor. Smiling Jay grabbed his ankle, vibrating it enough to phased free. Kicking his foot around Barry stood with a smile.

”Come on, I’ll take you to class.” Jay smiled, patting Barry on the back, leading out of the classroom. “Your next course takes you outside for practice,” Jay said as Barry looked up at him.

“Practice?”

“Laurel has students train with their powers.”

“Jay I can’t do that.” Barry stopped, Making Jay stop beside him. “My powers are out of control and at the moment I don’t even know what’s happening to them.” Placing a hand on Barry’s shoulder Jay smiled down at him.

“Whatever is going on we’ll work through it together. I brought you here to help you and I will do so.” Jay said Barry couldn’t help but smile. 

“I don’t have a class this period, how about I watch your practice.” Barry nodded, reaching up and gripping Jay’s t-shirt.

“It’s terrifying, not knowing what your bodies doing if you can trust what’s going on with it.”

“We’ve all been there. When I got my speed, it was so sudden. I was walking home from school, then the next thing I know, I’m hitting a delivery truck. My brother's eyes were wide when he found me, but we promised not to tell anyone.”

“But did your powers start to change?” Barry asked, once again looking at his hands.

“Little by little my powers settled, and I believe your true powers are yet to show themselves. Until Gideon finishes her test we won't know what extent your powers go.” Jay said, patting Barry’s shoulder. “So we practice with what we know, figure out what we don’t,” Jay said, getting a nod from Barry. “Alright, now I’ll race you outside!” Jay took off at normal speed, Barry taking off after him, smiling as he chased the man.

No surprise that Jay won, Barry thinks he cheated, but he couldn’t prove it so he took the loss like a man. When they reached the outside area their friendly smiles fell as a woman walked over, a wide smirk on her face that made Barry shiver. “Jay, you’re interrupting my class again.”

“Laurel, I’m actually going to assist today. I’m going to be working with Barry.” Jay said, patting Barry’s back, Barry slowly getting less tense when Jay did it. He didn’t understand why he allowed Jay to touch him, no one was allowed to, but Jay wasn’t scared, and surprisingly Barry wasn’t either. He welcomed it.

“Well, you’re both late, not a good start on your first day Mr.-”

“Barry,” Barry said, Laurel, looking him in the eyes.

“Mr. Barry?” She said, looking at Jay, who was nodding silently. She knew better than to ask for details when Jay had that look in his eyes.

“Yes, mam,” Barry mumbled, looking at Laurel with a tilt of his head.

“Well Mr. Barry, I’m your teacher for outside practice, I also run the danger room. My name’s Laurel, code name Black Siren. Don’t expect me to go easy on you just because it’s your first day.” Barry looked around his class, not noticing anyone he knew, that is until he sees Leo far away from the group of people. He was fighting with a larger guy whose arms were on fire, Leo wielding some sort of ice daggers, different from what Caitlin had shown him. Barry blushed, hiding under his hoodie. Barry couldn’t help it, Leo was one of the first people that looked at him like he was human and not a monster. Snapping her finger’s in Barry’s face Laurel stared him down. “Keep your attention on the field, Mr. Barry, you’re first in line to watch,” Laurel said, Barry, turning to see the class standing off to the side. Barry backed up, standing next to Jay.

“Snart! Rory! Come over here!” Laurel yelled, the two students running over.

“What’s up to Lance.” The fire man said with a rough voice, Barry sure the fire wasn’t easy on his voice box and lungs.

“Show us how we train, Mr. Barry needs a tutorial.” The other students snickered, making Barry blush, Leo smirking at him.

“Sure thing, just keep your eyes on us Scarlet,” Leo said, Barry, going even brighter. This hadn’t sounded like the Leo he had met, the thought crossing that maybe Leo has split personalities like Caitlin. Barry watched them take their stance, then they started to fight, fire and ice appearing from them both. It was like watching a dance of flames and ice, it was also intimidating. Watching two people have so much control over their abilities made him feel so much more dangerous. He felt Jay’s hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him as if he knew Barry’s thoughts. It didn’t take long before fire man was down and Leo was the winner, by then Barry felt like he was going to pass out, Jay giving him a push towards the field as the two other metas moved to the sidelines. Barry stood, staring straight at Jay, just frozen in place. 

“Barry, gloves,” Jay said, holding his hand out. Tucking together Barry held onto his rubber gloves, not wanting to part from his only safety. “We can’t start until you release your safety net first.” Shaking his head Barry refused to remove them, Jay sighing before speeding around Barry. Stopping he stood where he had before, gloves in his hand, Barry’s now exposed and sparks dancing from them. Tucking his hands into his hoodie Barry backed up, Laurel blocking his exit. “Hands out Barry.” Shaking his head Barry curled in on himself.

“Mr. Barry, defend yourself,” Laurel said, Barry, shaking his head, Jay running around him, closing Barry off. Stepping back Barry tripped, catching himself on the ground. As soon as his hands hit the ground Barry could feel the electricity coursing through the ground and into his hands. “Defend Mr. Barry!” Laurel yelled, Barry, curling up on the ground, sparks flying around his torso. Jay stopped, kneeling down to comfort Barry, gloves in hand.

“Barry. Hey Bare, sit up.” Jay whispered, Leo, coming over to help Barry sit up.

“Don’t touch me!” Barry screamed, sparks jumping from him. 

“I got your gloves, come on, let's go sit down,” Jay said, Barry, grabbing his gloves. He rushed to put them on, staying curled up. The other students backed up, Leo grabbing fire man’s upper arm, pulling him away from the scene. Barry had no idea how long he was on the ground, but when he looked up eyes were on him, the sparking stops. Jay helping him to his feet. “Let's go to the nurse's office.”

“I’m fine, just leave me alone for now,” Barry mumbled, walking swiftly away from the group of people. As he walked towards the school doors Barry caught sight of Leo, talking to another student, smiling at him. Taking a few steps towards the nice meta, hoping for some kind of cheerful words, but stopped dead when he saw Leo pull the other boy into a kiss. Stopping Barry stood there, just watching the two for a few seconds. Turning Barry walked back to the school, a blush on his face as he pulled his hood forward to hide.

 

Barry walked out of his last class before lunch, watching as the other students all walked one direction, Barry following hesitantly. He clutched the notebook to his chest as he walked into a dining hall, the smell of food flooding his nostrils, making his stomach growl. Standing off to the side Barry scanned the crowd for Hartley, seeing a bunch of unfamiliar faces. Barry felt small seeing all of the other students, making Barry want to turn tail and hide, or at least find Jay to eat with. However, before Barry could act a girl was standing in front of him. He recognized her from yesterday, the one that had smiled at him for defending Hartley.

“Hey, hi. I’m Nora West, you’re the new kid right?” She asked, looking Barry straight in the eyes.

“Ah-yah,” Barry said. “I’m Barry.”

“Got lunch plans?” She said with a big smile. 

“H-Hartley asked me to join him, but I don’t-.”

“Schway, he’s this way,” Nora said, leading the way, Barry hurrying to stay behind her. “We should hang out tomorrow, I think it is so schway to get to know you,” Nora said, Barry, looking at her confusingly.

“What does schway mean?”

“It’s just my word for total awesomeness.” Nora, turning with a smile, walking backward.

“Well I guess it’d be schway to hang out,” Barry said, smiling at her before looking over to see Hartley at a table with Caitlin and a group of other people. “I see him now, see you later Nora.” The girl smiled, running over to her own spot. Swallowing Barry walked over to Hartley, the teen looking up and smiling at Barry from across the table.

“Find your way alright?” He asked as Barry sat across from him Caitlin smiling beside him as Hartley slid over a tray of food.

“Yeah, not hard to follow the smell of food and the crowd of hungry people,” Barry said as he removed his hood from his head.

“So meet anyone else today?” Caitlin asked, stabbing at her food.

“I just met Nora West.”

“She’s a weird one,” Hartley mumbled, getting elbowed by Lisa as she sat down beside Hartley.

“She’s a nice girl. Her brothers an alumni here…we’ll half brother.” Lisa said as she smiled at Barry. “How’s day one going cutie?”

“It’s okay…my foot got stuck in the floor.” Barry said, looking at the scuff in his shoe from trying to pull it free.

“Has Gideon gotten back to you, tell you what the extent of your abilities is?” Caitlin said, scooping pasta into her mouth.

“Nothing yet. Until I learn control I have to sleep off the wall, I think my roommates mad about it. Hasn’t said a word to me.” Barry said as a group of people joined them, one Barry remembered as Cisco. There was a few of them Barry didn’t know, but he remembered the fire man from earlier, who was closer now Barry could see the burns on his body. Barry glared at the food on his tray. Another Barry had seen with Leo earlier, Barry looking down at his food to avoid eye contact. He was surprised to see a meal, Barry looking up at Hartley surprise.

“Hartley this is a lot more food than I can eat.”

“Whatever you can’t you can save for later or give to Ramon,” Hartley said, Cisco huffing before sitting on the other side of Barry. 

“You know I could probably whip you up some gloves to help you keep from short-circuiting everything. I’ve been meaning to make something for my robotics class and I could make them help you focus your electric pulses.”

“Right now I’m just focused on not falling through the floor again,” Barry said as more people sat down at the table, Barry looking up to catch the sight of Leo sitting beside the man, kissing his cheek. Barry looked down, picking up a fry and staring at it, catching Hartley eye.

“I didn’t even ask, you’re not vegan or vegetarian or anything,” Hartley said, smiling nervously at Barry.

“I’ll eat almost anything, it’s a just….a lot of food.” Barry smiled, pulling his hood to cover his face.

“Hey Barry, how’s your day been?” Leo asked, smiling over at Barry, the younger playing with his food.

“Ms. Lance’s class was...intimidating. Is she usually like that?” Barry asked, finally eating the fries.

“Oh yeah, she tries to push you and push you.” Leo said, my first year here she cause me to freeze everything in a 20-mile radius.” Leo laughed, the man holding his hand smiling at him.

“He also cried, so don’t feel bad if she scares you. I’m Ray by the way. I think we have Jay’s class together.” Ray said, holding out his hand. Barry just stared, dropping the food in his hands, and placing his hands in his lap.

“I don’t touch people,” Barry mumbled, looking over to Caitlin, finding comfort in her smile. “Not unless I have to,” Barry said, shaking his head and grabbing another fry.

“Hey guys, make room.” A new voice said, Barry, looking up to see everyone scooting down.

“Len, have you met Barry yet,” Leo said, Barry, looking up to see the face of Leo looking at him, confusion laced in his face.

“Maybe once.” Len sat down, staring at Barry. “So Barry, care to share a little bit about yourself.”

“Not much to share, but what do you want to know.”

“Where do you come from?” Hartley asked, Barry, shrugging.

“I grew up in Keystone, but I was born in Central City.”

“A lot of us are from there, Jay recruits the ones he can help, tries for the others,” Caitlin explained as Barry grabbed his burger.

“What extent are your powers?” Cisco asked, eyes glowing with interest.

“Electrokinesis, phasing through objects,” Barry mumbled, taking a couple of bites before placing it back on the table, stomach already filling. He hadn’t been used to much food on the streets so it didn’t take much to fill him.

“When’d or how’d you discover your powers,” Ray asked, Barry, looking up at him from under his hood.

“You tell me first,” Barry said, looking at the Ray from under his hood.

“I was 13 when I escaped from my home of darkness. My father and mother made me live in darkness, said I was hypersensitive to the light, that I’d die. I was the talk of my area, the local kids wanted to see the night boy, so they broke a window. When the light hit me I thought I was done for, but instead, I started glowing. It wasn’t hard for Jay to find me after that, and I was ready to live my life.”

“We all have a story, Barry, some of us not proud of where we come from,” Caitlin said, Barry, looking over at her. “You got to open up, let others help you, just like Jay said.” Barry stared at her for a moment before reaching up and pulling his hood down. Looking back at Ray he felt the electricity dance around his eyes. 

“My powers started to develop when I was nine years old, small things like lights flickering, things that were written off. I lived in an orphanage that was mediocre, did what they had to, but didn’t excel at much. When I was 11 was when the real power surge happened. I’d been put in charge to change the light bulbs in the hallway, I’d taken out one of the bulbs and it started glowing. Before I knew it, it shattered in my hand. I was on a ladder and I almost fell, I think it kickstarted my powers because the next thing I knew every light in the hallway exploded. After that I ran, I mean that happening to a lightbulb I could only imagine if I touched someone. I hit the streets, used my abilities to short circuit security systems, steal what I needed. My phasing kicked in yesterday, that’s when I phased through a wall into an alarm. That’s how Jay found me.” Barry said, looking at his gloves.

“Your parents?” Leo asked, squeezing Ray’s hand.

“They gave me up as a baby, probably knew what I was capable of,” Barry said, pushing the tray away from him.

“I’m sorry Barry,” Leo said, smiling at Barry

“It’s not a big deal, parents aren’t necessary,” Barry said, looking at the twins.

“You’re right about that,” Len spoke up, eyes dragging to him. “Parents, who needs them.” It was silent for a moment, everyone pausing the awkward conversation.”

“Éllo, Monsieur Barry.” Everyone turned, looking at their headmaster in a hat and trench coat.

“Headmaster Wells?”

“Please, call me Sherloque.”

“What?” Barry mumbled Cisco looking at him with a wide grin.

“Harry can make multiple versions of himself, that his mutation. Dupes have different personalities. This is Sherloque Wells, he teaches French among other things.

“Monsieur Garrick is looking for you, needs to talk to you.” He said, looking at Barry, Barry standing.

“Where is he?” Barry asked, not a second later lightning passed with a breeze that slapped him in the face, Barry gone.

When Barry looked around he was met with the woods outside campus, Jay staring at him with wide, hopeful eyes. “Jay? Look, about earlier. I’m not mad, I knew training means being out of my comfort zone, I just don’t want people around me. I don't want you to think I’m a lost cause.” Barry said, noting the wide smile on Jay’s face. “What’s going on?”

“Kid, I got your test results back. I’ve got some exciting news.”

“You know what I can do?” Barry said hopefully.

“And so much more,” Jay said, clearing his throat as he sat on a log. “First thing first, you’re not an electrokinesis. After looking into the way your cell reacted under a microscope Gideon said that she’s seen this in four other people. You’re a speedster, the reason why you are sparking and conducting electricity is that you haven’t been able to access your full potential. You see, the lightning bounces off of you like when you run, which burns away the electricity. Since you are not using your speed like me the electricity has no escape, so it finds a way.”

“So the phasing?” Barry asked, looking at his hand.

“The speeds starting to break through. With practice, you’ll be able to use your full abilities. I’m going to teach you like I promised I will take care of you Barry.”

“What if I don’t want this power. What if I can’t control it.”

“Barry I promise I will help you control it. Listen I have to go back to Central for a day and I’ll be back home.”

“Promise?” Barry asked, staring at him with begging eyes.

“I promise…but there’s one more thing I need to tell you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Barry twisted his fork in his spaghetti as he sat at the lunch table, waiting for the others as he looked at the glowing blue bracelets, thinking back to his conversation with Jay before he left. It’d been a week since he’d left and it concerned Barry since Jay was due to arrive back only a couple days at the latest after he’d left. His eyes went to his spaghetti, jumping when the Snart sibling sat down around him, his friends starting to filter in. “Hey Barry didn’t see you in Laurel’s class today,” Len said, staring at the cuffs.

 

“I didn’t feel like going. She’s been trying to take the cuffs off.”

 

“They aren’t healthy, Jay even said so,” Leo said as Ray, Hartley, and Caitlin walked over, taking their seats.

 

“He was supposed to be back by now,” Barry said, gripping the fork.

 

“Jay does this, says he’ll be back in a couple of days but then goes on a week trip. I think he’s visiting family.” Hartley said, Barry, looking up.

 

“He doesn’t have family out there, his families here,” Barry said, shooting a glare at the older boy. Hartley just looked down, Caitlin looking at him with worried eyes.

 

“Some people need time away. He’ll be back soon.” Len said, Barry, setting the fork down, moving his food forward.

 

“That bad?” Ray asked, smiling at Barry, only receiving Barry laying his head in his arms.

 

“He should be here, he promised he’d be here,” Barry mumbled, the cafeteria getting louder.

 

“He’s going to be disappointed when he finds out you haven’t taken the dampeners off,” Len said, Barry, looking up at the man, the two staring at each other.

 

“Do I look like I care. Just because Jay put you in charge of babysitting me doesn’t mean you can dictate me Snart.”

 

“No, but since I owe Jay I promised him I’d watch out and protect you. You’re special to Jay for some god knows what reason, but a promise is a promise in the Snart Family.” Len said, his eyes shining blue. “After lunch I want you to meet me outside for training, no cuffs.” Glaring at him Barry stood up, pulling up his hood.

 

“I lost my appetite,” Barry growled, turning and walking off. Len rolled his eyes, digging into his food as the other looked at each other, Leo and Lisa exchanging glances. So far their plans to get Len on Barry’s good side hadn’t work. They thought if they nominated their brother to Jay to watch over Barry that maybe something would click, instead of nothing but stubbornness and anger brewed between them.

 

“Lenny, maybe you should go easy on him, he’s only been here a week,” Leo said, Len, looking up at his younger brother.

 

“I know what you guys are trying to do and I’m telling you right now to knock it off. I have more pressing matters than trying to hook up with Jay’s crazy apprentice, unlike you two I’ve got to be the mature one.” Len grumbled, looking back at his plate and eating.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lisa scoffed, sitting down her fork, anger in her eyes.

 

“It means quit meddling in my life, focus on your own.” Lisa let out a growl, the table under her hand turning to gold. Len loved her powers, it’s what had kept them alive and fed when they’d been on the streets, hiding from their abusive, anti-mutant father. Len had hated using Lisa to make money, but it was all they could do, it was a blessing when Jay had found them. After he saved them Len knew he was forever in his debt.

 

“Maybe if you got off once in a while you wouldn’t be such a pain in the ass,” Lisa growled, Leo, jumping between the two.

 

“Guys, knock it off.” The younger twin looked between his sister and brother, holding out his hands. “You’re both right, no reason to fight.” Leo hissed, feeling his brothers rage seething in his veins. It was the one thing they had that wasn’t part of their meta abilities, a special connection from a time when they both had been one. “Just calm down,” Leo said, the two sibling huffing, but sitting back. The group of people around them stared, it hadn’t been the first time a Snart sibling fight has happened and it won’t be the last, but it not any less awkward to be in the middle of. “We can talk later.” He said, the two going back to eating.

 

“I have nothing to talk about,” Len mumbled, his sibling looking at him, worry in Leo’s eyes.

  


Barry sighed as he walked down the hall of one of the various hallways he’d yet to explore, trying to calm himself. He could never understand how Leo and Lisa had a sibling who was such a hardass, Barry couldn’t stand him, even with a cute face like that. Barry went red just thinking about him, wishing Leo was the one training him. Sighing Barry knew it was his fault he got stuck with Len, after all, he agreed to have Len teach him while Jay was gone. Thinking over the conversation they had Barry felt the empty and lonely feeling fill him once again.

  


_They stared at one another, Barry barely having time to register the fact that he’s a speedster when Jay had broken the biggest news he’d waited to hear since he could understand. Barry was dizzy, sitting down beside Jay, the older man looking over at the teenager. He hesitated but placed a hand on Barry’s shoulder, the younger looking over at him, staring into his eyes trying to see if Jay was joking. “What?”_

 

_“Barry, I had Gideon test your DNA structure to mine. I had a theory, you looked so much like us when we were your age, plus you were displaying speedster abilities. I had to know if it was a possibility for you to be my-.” Jay stopped, shifting to face Barry. “Barry I know it’s hard to understand, but I want you to know something. My brother wanted what was best for you and I’m sorry you had to grow up without your parents, but now that I know for sure you’re you, I will never leave you alone again. I promise you I will protect you with my own life, the last of the Allen’s and Garrick’s, I will protect you as your uncle.” Jay said, Barry, looking down at his gloved hands._

_“Jay…what happened to our family?” He asked quietly, having a hard time to wrap his head around the prospect of Jay actually being part of a family he believed abandoned him._

 

_“Cicada happened,” Jay said, knuckles turning white as he gripped his folded hands. “Your dad, my twin brother was a normal human, never experienced any metagenes. He always said he made up for it by being better looking.” Jay laughed, making Barry smile. “Orlin Dwyer. His niece had been enrolled in our school after she started developing abilities like his. After Grace’s parents had been killed for protecting meta’s Grace had been given to her uncle. I promised Orlin that I would guard her with my life like she was my own. For a while there she was, spending time with your dad, your mom, Nora, my wife Tina, and me. She was excited when Nora told us she was pregnant, she was going to be a cousin or sister. You’d been born in March, and from there on she was always planning things for you, saying she was going to protect you like a big sister. Orlin thought it was adorable whenever he stopped by to visit. We were all like a big family until there was a mishap. Grace was your age, training to use her abilities out on the field, but one of the meta’s we’d pinned up against her got carried away. Grace had been hurt to such an extent the nurse at the time had to put her into a medically induced coma.” Jay sighed, Barry, reaching over and holding his hand, the older man gripping it._

 

_“Orlin snapped, killed the meta before going after us. I was the only one that could fight him off so I told your parents and Tina to run with you. I didn’t know they had left you at an orphanage. I thought that when Orlin had caused the car to crash you’d been flown from the car, carried off by the wildlife. He still hates me till this day, as you can tell.” Jay said, Barry, pulling his uncle into a hug, tears in his eyes._

 

_“It wasn’t your fault Uncle Jay, it was an accident,” Barry said, Jay, holding Barry tight in his arms._

 

_“I never stopped looking for you, nobody always meant hope for me,” Jay said, scared to release his nephew. “I never expected for you to have my genes, I guess they just skipped Henry.”_

 

_“Do you have a picture?” Barry asked, Jay, nodding as he pulled out his wallet. He removed a small photo from there, Barry taking it. It was stained and torn up, a fold in parts of it from years in a wallet._

 

_“That man right there next to the handsome fellow is your dad. He has his arm around your mom’s shoulder, she’s the one holding you. The woman in my arms was your Aunt Christina, Tina is what she liked to be called.” Jay said as a tear ran down his cheek, running his finger over Tina’s face. “I know you’ve been in search of an answer for the reason you were left alone, in a world so unforgiving to our kind, it wasn’t because your parents feared you. It was the opposite. They loved you, Bartholomew, more than anything in their lives. Their little boy, Bartholomew Henry Allen.”_

 

_“I’m sorry for ever thinking they never loved me,” Barry said, wiping away the tears as they fell from his eyes.  “God that’s an awful name.” Barry laughed, Jay, joining him._

 

_“Yeah, but your mother loved it.”_

 

_“I think I liked being known as Bart.” The two laughed, Barry, staring at his uncle with a big smile, the man that had given him his identity back._

 

_“I don’t blame you.” The two laughed, sitting next to each other with just the sound of their chuckles and the woodland life. “I do have some sadder news. I have to go back to Central tomorrow, just for a couple of days. When I come back I will teach you how to tap into the speed force, it’s the energy that gives us the speed aspect of our powers. Until I get back I want you to train with Leonard Snart, get out of your comfort zone. Stop wearing your gloves.” Jay said, Barry, looking down at his yellow gloves he had grown accustomed to._

 

_“I can’t Jay...I can’t because what I have inside of me could kill somebody.” Barry said, palms facing him as electricity danced in his eyes. Suddenly a pair of blue bracelets were put into his hands, Barry looking over at his uncle._

 

_“Dampening bracelets. They negate your abilities, I prefer you don’t wear them all the time, they can be harmful to you.”_

 

_“Negate my abilities, as in I can touch people again?” Barry said, tears coming back to his eyes._

 

_“Exactly, but only for a short time,” Jay said as Barry strapped on the bracelets, immediately feeling the electricity inside his veins stop, disappearing. “We should get back, the forest isn’t always safe,” Jay said, grabbing Barry and speeding back to campus, stopping outside the cafeteria, kids passing them with stares, Barry still staring at his hands. Swallowing Barry removed his gloves, seeing no sparks dancing, a smile coming to his face._

 

_“Oh my god.” He practically slammed his hands on the wall, nothing happening. Smiling Barry turned, running back to his classmates still eating lunch, talking to one another about something. Before Barry could register what he was doing he grabbed Hartley’s bare arm, making the teen jump and flinch, looking back at Barry. When he saw who it was he unclenched his fists, Barry smiling at his friend before turning to the others, pressing his hands against their skin. With a shaking chuckle, Barry cupped Len’s cheeks, the older teenager trying to pull back, but stopped as he saw the tears fall down his cheeks, staring down into Len’s icy blue eyes with his hazelnut brown ones. Jay walked in behind him, giving his shoulder a squeeze, but he didn’t release Len’s face, getting a smirk from Lisa._

 

_“Barry?” Jay said, trembling breathes turning to another chuckle._

 

_“Six years, I haven’t been able to feel skin on skin...six years starved from human touch.”_

 

_“Just remember those aren’t a permanent solution, we still have to train...so maybe you should let Len’s face go.” At this Barry’s hands slipped from Len’s cheeks, shooting glares at his siblings once Barry turned around to face his uncle. “Len, I’m going to have you train Barry while I’m gone.” Len looked like he’d been kicked, wincing when he looked at the kid, he knew is siblings had something to do with it. He didn't say anything, just nodded in agreement. ”Perfect. Barry go ahead and finish lunch, we’ll talk before I leave.” Nodding Barry sat down rubbing his hands against every surface he could, not knowing when he could have this blessing torn from him._

  


Loud footsteps broke him from his inner thoughts, listening to them rushing after him. Looking back Barry was greeted by the steeled form of Tony running at him. With a gasp Barry took off sprinting, the hallway continuing in a straight line. Tony laughed and yelled at Barry, the teen so distracted by the idea of being flattened while having no powers that he almost fell down some stairs. Stopping short Barry ran as quickly as he could down the steps, Tony close behind him.

 

“Nowhere to go Bart!” He yelled, Barry, trying his best to ignore him as he looked for somewhere to duck into in the silver paneled basement? Barry guessed what that was, making a note to explore it again if he escaped with his life. He got panicked seeing a door ahead of him, the door obviously sealed shut, the loud footfalls getting closer behind him. Barry knew he had to get to the other side of the door if he was going to escape the bully. Removing one of the dampeners Barry stopped in front of the computer, pressing his hand onto the panel. It sparked before opening, Barry running into the room, pulling the sliding door shut until it clicked. Backing up he was greeted with banging at the door, Tony yelling behind the door, Barry jumping. Looking around Barry was searching for a way out, but was met with nothing but a dome-shaped room, no windows or doors to get out of. The teenager panicked, looking around for an escape when the banging stopped, Tony, letting out a deep laugh from the other side of the door. “Have fun, Bart.”

 

The room lit up, changing into what Barry could make out was Central in shambles, debris everywhere, the streets abandoned. Barry wondered if he’d stepped into a teleporter, if so Central was destroyed, Barry taking a step, hearing the crunch under his shoe. “Hello?!” Barry called out, his blood immediately freezing when he heard a familiar chirping. He didn’t look, he took off, trying to escape, only to be shoved to the ground. His hands hit, scarping them on the ground, Barry swallowing as he kept his head down. He refused to look up as the chirping stood above him, swallowing as he shook on the ground. Looking up Barry saw a clear path to escape, the teen looking back to see Cicada standing at his feet, staring at him with the dagger in his hand. Making a break for it Barry pushed himself up, getting a few steps away before he was shoved back, falling against a car. Sitting up Barry looked for what he’d hit, only to be met with a man in a yellow suit. Gasping Barry pushed away from the car, hissing at the cut on his leg.

  


“Who the hell are you?” Barry whimpered as he curled up on the ground, looking up to see the blurry face of a man in a yellow kneeling in front of him. Scooting back Barry tried to escape the man, only to be met with the chirping of Cicada behind him, the teen shaking. Tears ran down Barry’s cheeks as he looked at the man in yellow staring him down.

 

“Poor Barry Allen. Abandoned by everyone.”

 

“You don’t know me,” Barry growled, looking at the man with a glare.

 

“Oh but I do. A sad, pathetic boy nobody wanted. No mommy, no daddy, nobody. Not even your uncle.”

 

“He didn’t know!” Barry screamed, watching as Cicada circled around him to behind the man in yellow, chirping as he stared down into Barry’s eyes, the teen losing his bite.

 

“He knows now, where is he? It’s been a few days right, he was only supposed to be gone two. Where is he, Barry?”

 

“He’s just running late,” Barry said through gritted teeth, body betraying him as he shook.

 

“Is he? You’re alone, your so-called friends are just pretending because they think Jay has high respects for you. No ones there, no ones coming to save you, no one cares.”

 

“Shut up.” Barry cried, covering his ears, trying to block out the man's words. It pissed him off, wanting to lash out at the man, but since his powers weren’t working and both men could take him out without a warning.

 

“I’m here though. I’d be willing to train you, to obtain your legacy, all you have to do is let the pain, the loneliness, the anger crush you, then you take control of it. Barry Allen, you have a legacy waiting for you.” Barry looked up at the man, tears running down his cheeks as Cicada stopped behind the man in yellow.

 

“Who are you?” Barry cried, the man removing his mask.

 

“My names Eobard Thawne. I can train you.” Eobard said, holding out a hand. “If you want someone you can rely on.” Barry stared, a chill running through his body, surprised when he saw his hand reach out for Thawne’s

  


Tony chuckled as he watched Barry trapped between the two figures, enjoying the show when he heard footsteps. Before he knew it he was shoved out of the way, looking back to see if teachers running at him.

 

“Woodward! What were you thinking!?” Laurel yelled as Jay tried to shut down the Danger room, only resulting in being denied access. Wells tried his password, being locked out of it, Jay and Laurel trying to pry the door open, but no luck.

  
“We’ll have to shut it down manually, have Cisco hack into S.T.A.R.’s system!” Well’s yelled, Jay disappearing for a moment before returning with a com in his ear, handing Laurel and Well’s one.

 

“Alright, I’m in the tower, Harry!” Cisco said typing away on the computer, Caitlin beside him trying to shut down the holograms.

 

“Okay, I need you to trip the failsafe.” Well’s said as the Snart siblings came running down the hallway, suits on instead of their normal clothes.

 

“What happened?” Len asked as he looked at the video feed from the Danger room, seeing Barry curled up on the ground.

 

“Woodward locked Barry in the danger room at max level,” Laurel said, Len, grabbing the steel meta by the shirt.

 

“I should freeze your balls off.”

 

“Try and freeze the door first,” Jay said, Len and Leo, pressing their hands against the door.

 

“Can’t you phase through Jay?” Lisa asked, eyes on the video feed.

 

“No can do, Cicada mode is on so the dampeners are on, and of course the speakers are locked out,” Cisco said, still typing away.

 

“Failsafe password isn’t working,” Caitlin said, trying to shut down the Danger Room. “The circuits are fried, probably from Barry.”

 

“Shut down Cicada mode, then we can get through the door,” Jay said, Cisco typing away. Lisa watched from the video to see Cicada disappear.

 

“Dampeners off, I’ll see if I can get into the speakers,” Caitlin said as Well’s tried to open the doors on his side.

 

“Um, guys, Barry’s lightning,” Lisa said, pointing to the screen.

 

“Yah, we see that it’s different though,” Cisco said, a shiver running through his voice. “It’s red.” He said, Jay, feeling his hair stand on end, seeing the flashing of the lightning

 

“Leo, Len, back away from the doors,” Jay said, grabbing the boy's arms, pulling them back down the hall. Backing up the group of metas Jay waited nervously for something to happen, the area silent as the group prepared for something to happen. After a moment of nothing, everyone looked between one another, only to be caught off guard by an explosion. Smoke rose from the debris, the Snart brothers icing any fire near them, Jay spinning his arms, causing vortexes. The smoke cleared as Barry stepped from the hole in the wall, red sparks running up and down his body, eyes glowing bright red. Jay held his hands up as a way to protect the others, Barry glaring past all of them at the bully at the end of the hall, having already started running off.

 

“Woodward!” Barry growled, walking towards the group of metas, Jay looking at his nephew in horror. Tony turned, gasping when he saw Barry start after him, Jay blocking him. “I told you not to tempt me!” He growled, Barry, shoving Jay back, Len catching him as Laurel took the front.

 

“Down Mr. Barry, don’t make me hurt you.” Barry whipping his head to her direction, a smirk on her face.

 

“I’m finally defending, try and see if you can get a song out birdy,” Barry said, Laurel, letting out a scream in his direction. Next thing she knew she was on her back, sliding down the hall through the students and Well’s, the Headmaster pulling back his students. Lisa shook, turning to gold behind her brothers, ready to defend herself. In a second she found herself standing alone, her brothers and Well’s on the ground.

 

“Stand down Lisa, I don’t have a bone to pick with you.” Swallowing Lisa stood firm, glaring at Barry.

 

“Back at you.” She growled, getting ready to attack when Barry appeared behind her, shoving her to the ground. Speeding off towards Tony, Barry was inches away before Jay appeared, slapping the dampeners on. Barry went to turn to face Jay, but fainted instead, Jay catching his nephew in his arms. Scooping him up Jay looked over Barry to make sure he wasn’t injured before looking at Tony, glaring at the student.

 

“If you touch my nephew ever again you will meet a side of me that you don’t want to,” Jay growled, Leo and Lisa looking at their older brother as they wondered if Len hadn’t told them, but Len didn’t spare a glance as he followed Jay as he walked towards the stairs.

 

“Jay, I’ll carry him upstairs.” Jay looked down at Barry, shifting him in his arms, deciding he was too heavy to carry all the way up the stairs at normal speed. Len took Barry, following Jay as they walked up to the infirmary. The others walked past Tony, glaring down at him, Wells being the last of the group. Stopping he knelt down, removing his glasses to look Tony in the eyes, cutting through the youngers glance with rage.

“When Barry wakes up we’re going to have a serious discussion about whether you still have a place in the school.” Standing he turned and started walking down the hall, leaving Tony alone in the hallway. “Go see Gideon for any injuries!” He called from down the hall, Tony still shaking.

  


Len laid Barry down on the cot, Gideon checking his pulse for any irregularities, Len and Jay stepping back. Len kept glancing at Jay, the teen putting his hands in his pocket, Jay’s eyes focused on Barry. “Jay, I’m sorry I didn’t keep a better eye on him.”

 

“Barry’s the kind of kid to lead himself, he’s done it for six years. I knew he wasn’t going to be easy to convince to take the dampeners off. I just figured he’d trust you more since he likes you and all.” Jay smirked, Len, looking at him with wide-eyes.

 

“Your nephew does not like me if anything he likes Leo.” Len smiled, looking over at the boy. “Plus I’m really not interested in hooking up or dating anybody Jay,” Len said, leaning back against a desk.

 

“If you’re always looking over your shoulder for Lewis you’re never gonna get to live your life. What have I told you?” Len didn’t answer, just shrugged. “Don’t let him control your life, you’re safe here, your family is here to protect you.”

 

“Sorry Jay, I just can’t believe that like Leo and Lisa, but as long as they’re happy I’m quaint,” Len said, watching Gideon cover Barry up, a vial of Barry’s blood in her hand, Len guessing for testing.

 

“Leonard, I trust you to watch over Barry if something ever happened to me. I am getting older, retirement age is approaching. As I slow down perhaps my body will and if my healing factor isn’t the same anymore  I could get sick. If something like that happens I just don’t want Barry alone.”

 

“Jay you’re still healthy, you also don’t know what a speedster is like in old age...but if it makes you feel better, I promise I’ll watch over Barry.” Jay smiled, patting Len on the shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze. “Chill out though.” Jay snorted, the two chuckling at the terrible pun like they had so many times before. They turned back to Barry, watching him rest, something twisting in Len's stomach as he looked at the younger boy, hoping what they witnessed wasn’t going to have any lasting effects.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
